One Thing Led To Another
by JGT-298
Summary: 2014. Ghost, Roach and Meat were at a burger joint somewhere in Brazil after a successful SND mission against a bunch of drug dealers. Everything was smooth sailing, until...
1. Let's do this!

**This is my FIRST Call of Duty story. Please, fellas, don't go WAY too hard on me. I'm still getting used to this, is all.**

**NOTE: This is a story that takes place before "Modern Warfare 2" and after "Operation Kingfisher". Also, in this fic, our homeboy Roach is Welsh.**

_**One Thing Led To Another...**_

8:40 P.M., November 6, 2014.

Location: Somewhere in South America.

Sergeant "Roach" Sanderson is tough-to-kill son of a bitch; everyone knows it. You have to be one when you join the 141. The man has a reputation for being one of those "Silent types" you so often get in movies and video games. Very rarely do his teammates get to see him talk, save for one Simon "Ghost" Riley. The Lieutenant has a deep friendship with him, which no one in the 141 knows how long has been going on except for Captains MacTavish and Price. It didn't matter, anyway.

Lt. Riley just took Roach and Meat on a Search & Destroy mission on a compound full of drug-runners in a classified location in South America. They drove to the nearest town, named "San Victorio", to get something to eat while they waited for extraction. But the problem is...

"Where are we going to eat? My stomach's killing me!" Meat exclaimed.

"I don't know," replied Ghost "Roach, where do you want to eat?"

Roach just shrugged; he didn't care _where_ exactly, he just wants something in his stomach.

"Hey, look!" Meat said, pointing to what looks like a Burger Joint.

"That place, eh? Alright then."

Ghost parked the rusted, bullet hole-laden 1984 Toyota Hilux he and his team "borrowed" from the drug runners in the nearest empty spot he could find. Meat is as excited as a Bungie fanboy on the day _Halo 3_ came out, but before he could get out of the vehicle, Ghost stopped him. "Hold on, mate. We have to leave all our equipment here, so we don't look suspicious." he said. Meat grumbled for a moment before complying. Ghost removed his khaki-colored bomber jacket, skull-patterned balaclava, and olive drab ballistic vest, leaving behind a white shirt and khaki pants. Meat removed his own vest and was now wearing a light-blue shirt and denim pants. And Roach...he already removed his; he was wearing a red shirt with a Hawaiian pattern on it.

They left their weapons in the truck. It was kind of hard to hide them, what with every one of them carrying assault rifles with a lot of accessories strapped onto them; but they pulled it off. Now, all they have to do is walk into the Burger Joint and take their orders. Before heading off to the counters, Ghost asked the two what they would have. Once he got his answer, he walked to the cashier "Um, hi." Ghost said in English, before switching to Portuguese (1) "I would like two Number 9's, a Number 8 Large, three Number 3's, some fries, two 24 oz. Sprites, and a Diet Coke."

The cashier, a young woman about twenty-five years old, asked him "Would that Diet Coke be the same size as the Sprites, sir?" Ghost nodded "yes" "Alright," the lady continued "two Number 9's, a Number 8 Large, three Number 3's, some fries, two 24 oz. Sprites, and one 24 oz. Diet Coke?"

"Yes, that would be it" he said.

As the lady read the orders over the fast food joint's intercom, Ghost looked over to his two teammates. Roach and Meat were sitting on the table closest to the main entrance/exit, watching the television as it played some music videos from the past decade or so. The one they're currently watching now is "International Love"

"Man, Chris Brown's got some _mad_ dance skills..." Meat muttered.

Roach chuckled, but he didn't say anything; he was still watching the music channel at the moment.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Roach nodded "no".

Before Meat could say another word, Ghost arrived holding a tray full of food. There were two burgers; one large burger; three salads; some fries; and three 24 oz. drinks in the tray. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Meat exclaimed. "How much did you pay for this, Ghost?" "12 _Reais_ we "borrowed" from our drug-dealin' friends, mate." he replied. Meat wasted no time chowing down on the burger-salad combo he ordered. In fact, the American looked like he could beat that guy in _'Man vs. Food'_. "Um, Meat?" Ghost asked as he was about to bite his own burger.

"What?"

"Look around you..."

Meat looked around; he saw everyone staring at HIM. "What?" he asks in Portuguese "I haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Roach just chuckled, even though he didn't understand the language. Ghost smirked as he unwrapped the burger's covering. The security guard just glared at the operative, but Meat didn't notice.

Twenty-five minutes later, all three men came out of the fast food restaurant. "Man," Meat started as he sat on the truck's front passenger seat "I haven't eaten stuff like that in while!" "Yeah, well, when we get back to base, you're doing _twenty_ push-ups!" Ghost replied, closing the door on his side. Roach got in without saying anything, again. "Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Ghost asked. The other two nodded. "Alright..." Ghost turned the key, and the Hilux came to life. Unfortunately, two women and a girl were behind the truck when it started; all three got a fistful of exhaust. One of the women started to hurl profanities at the three.

But Ghost wasn't listening...

_**"It's gonna take a lot to drag me awaaay from yooouu!" **_they sang, except for Roach, of course _**"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever doooo! I PASSED THE RAINS DOWN IN AAFFRICAAA! IT'S GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAA-HAAA-HAAAAD! WHOO-HOO!"**_

"Man, this song is brilliant stuff, innit?"

"You said it, Lieutenant! Hey, Roach! You okay back there?"

Roach nodded "yes".

As the pickup started to drive down the street, another pickup, this time one with many more bullet holes and full of twelve armed, scowling men, appeared from the side opposite Ghost's direction, and parked on the empty space left behind by Ghost & Friends. All disembarked as the engine died down. They were carrying an assortment of weaponry, from Kalashnikovs to Brazilian-made FALs, but no RPGs. A middle-aged man, presumably their leader, came out of the truck and ordered his men to "Find the _filho da puta _in the skull mask" that ruined his drug deal.

Two men went off to search the nearby market; another pair went to look in the church; three were scouring the streets; while the rest went with the man to the burger place. As they entered, the security guard frantically tried to get his weapon to bear.

*BANG*

He was shot dead by the man's own .38 in point blank. "Alright, you bitches!" he yelled "I want to know if any of you have seen a man in a skull-mask!"

Meanwhile, about seventy-five meters away, Ghost asked "Wait, did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Meat asked.

"Gunshots"

"I did..."

Hold on...that wasn't Meat...

The two looked at Roach, now holding a 9mm pistol. "I think it came from the burger joint we just ate in." he calmly stated "Lieutenant, we'd better turn back. I think those drug-dealin' morons are at it again!" Roach handed Ghost his sand-stained balaclava and a suppressed L106A1. "Hey where's-" Roach gave Meat his pistol, a P99. "Thanks, but I was gonna ask for our rifles..."

"Later, Meat." Ghost said. "Right now we gotta go back, ASAP."

Ghost turned the radio off and slammed his feet hard on the brakes and smoothly executed a Bootleg turn on a crowded section of the street. Why? Because he's the goddamn Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, that's why!

Ghost put on his balaclava, turning his then-serious look into the spitting image of Death himself, grinning on someone's misfortune. He started to load his pistol; releasing the slide shortly after. *CLICK* That was then he quipped:

_**"Let's do this..."**_

_**Okay, I was originally planning a one-shot, but you know...One Thing Led To Another. Hope you guys liked it!**_


	2. Do it!

_**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: I DO NOT FUCKING OWN ANYTHING! NONE OF IT. WAS EVER. MINE! Thank you, and good day.**_

_**One Thing Led To Another: Part 2**_

* * *

9:15 p.m.

As the truck came closer to the burger joint, Ghost and the gang started to hear screaming coming from the building. Once they were really close, one thug armed with an RPK signalled them to stop. Ghost pulled the brakes. "What are you doing here?" the thug questioned "The boss says this place is off limits as of now!" Ghost glanced at his companions; before he pulled out his pistol and shot him twice in the torso in point blank.

"My bloody arse. Weapons free!" Ghost ordered.

Two other thugs turned to the source of the commotion, but were quickly gunned down by Meat and Roach. "Right," Ghost began as he came out of the vehicle "you bastards will regret doing this!" Suddenly, three more thugs exited the building and took cover before the team could take them out. Roach hid behind a car while Meat took cover by a lamp post. One thug chipped off a piece of the lamp post with a bullet from his FAL. "Jesus Christ!" Meat yelled. It was then Meat saw a weapon lying beside the body of a thug he and Roach killed earlier. With the three thugs getting distracted by Ghost & Roach, Meat dashed for the fallen thug's weapon. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. He checked the chamber if it was fully loaded, and once he knew it was, he unloaded a rain of lead on where the poor motherfuckers were hiding.

Ghost, who was hiding behind the thug leader's pickup truck, told Meat "Meat! Keep them suppressed! I'm going to try and flank them from the-"

"Wait, let me do it!" Roach interrupted.

Ghost shot a glance at him. "Are you sure?" he asks. Roach nodded. "Alright, then. Go get 'em!"

Roach sprinted to his right side; dodging bullets as they permeated the ground with holes. He quickly hid behind a wooden cart and put a fresh magazine into his pistol. "Alright," he checked his Taurus' chamber "15 rounds...with four magazines remaining..." he said to himself. He put his head up just enough for him to see what the thugs were doing right now without getting seen himself. They weren't paying much attention. Roach seized this moment and aimed his pistol at them.

5 Shots each...

...for three thugs...

Roach closed his eyes for ten seconds, and suddenly began to see everything in slow motion. He got up and pulled the trigger fifteen times as his gaze became fixed on the enemy. He didn't blink as the their blood rushed out of their heads and met the concrete below. He didn't wince as he heard their bodies hit the ground.

He just _smiled_.

Six men down, six more to go...

Ghost and Meat poked their heads out their respective hiding spots. They looked around, and saw what Roach did. Even though the place was dark and the only lights came from the buildings around them, both men could easily make out the outcome of Roach's kill streak. Roach walked up to Ghost and handed him an MP5K one of the thugs used to own. "I think you could use this, sir." he said. Ghost holstered his pistol and flicked the blood off the weapon. "Yeah, I could..." he replied, before ordering "Stack up, boys. We're gonna give our friends here one hell of a surprise party..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the inside of the burger joint, the gang leader was hiding behind the counter. His revolver is still drawn as his left hand covers the cashier's mouth. "Enrique!" he said to the man beside him "Go check what happened outside." The man in the wife-beater got up and vaulted out of the counter. He charged his AKM, sending waves of fear through the nervous systems of the people inside. But before he could lay his hands on the door handle...

*BOOM*

A white light obscured his vision; he dropped his rifle and clutched his head. His ears were ringing, and pretty soon he began to feel a searing hot pain in his abdomen...as well as blood rushing up his throat. He collapsed dead in three seconds.

The gang leader poked his head up from the counter to see what was going on. Three men, including one in a skull mask, put down his men in three seconds with laser-like precision. Fear began running through his veins as he aimed his .38 at the man in the center. "Good to see you again, mate!" said the masked man; whose rifle was trained at his head. "Take your gun down, and let the lady go, will you?" He didn't notice that the woman managed to free herself from his grip as fear paralyzed him. "Good..." said the skull-face. "Now get down on the ground..." he said, before raising his voice "GET DOWN ON THE BLOODY GROUND NOW!" The man shook his head. "No!" he said in Portuguese "You'll never take me alive!"

He aimed the gun at his own head and...

*BANG*

"NO!"

His body fell to the ground; a puddle of blood formed on the checkered floor of the restaurant. "Damn," Ghost said "So this must've been what it felt like when Captain Price attempted to apprehend Zakhaev's son..." Meat chuckled, "Ain't it a bitch..." he muttered. He slowly walked towards where the door was while Roach just gaped. Ghost took out a cigarette from his pocket and pulled his mask up halfway. "Meat, Roach, secure the hostages..." he ordered, taking a drag out of his cigarette afterwards. Roach and Meat put down their weapons and began tending to the people inside. It took about eight minutes for them to get done.

"Well, what now, sir?" Meat asked. Ghost shrugged, "I guess some weird stuff happens to people like us, mate." he said "We just wanted to eat someplace, and then one thing led to another..." The American chuckled. Ghost looked sideways at Roach, who was still staring at the drug dealer's corpse. "He looks familiar, doesn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"That man..."

"Oh, yeah. I guess he does..."

Ghost squatted down beside his friend. "Jorge Reyes is a stupid low-life." he says. "He should've thought twice about attempting to deal with Makarov..."

"What does Makarov even want with him, anyway?" the Welshman asked.

"I dunno," Ghost replied "MacTavish won't tell me. He says it's beyond my pay grade."

Both men laughed. "Come on," Ghost says as he got up "let's get a move-on." He offered his hand to Roach, who took it and pulled himself up. Meat was leaning by the wall near the door as he watched both men walk toward the entrance. "Ready to go?" he asks. Ghost and Roach nodded simultaneously. Meat opened the door. But before they could all get out, they saw a large array of pickup trucks; bordered by a regiment-sized platoon of angry thugs. "Jesus..." Meat muttered "...where are the figgin' cops when you need 'em?"

"There they are..." Roach said, pointing to a bunch of shot-up cars labeled "Police" in Portuguese.

"Fuck."

Meat glanced behind his shoulder at his two companions. "Do you still have the detonator, Roach?" he asks. Roach silently reached for his side pocket and pulled it out. "Right here," he muttered "'Plan B', Lieutenant?" Ghost looked at his two now-smirking teammates and nodded. He pulled out the cigarette from his mouth, flicked it away, and pulled his balaclava down.

**"Do it."**

* * *

_**The End (Or is it?)**_

_**So that's it, really. And please don't be pissed at my interpretations of these three. Also, I'm planning to make a sequel to this...it's just a question of when. Thank you and good day!**_


End file.
